Infernus
A Pegassi Infernus egy luxus sport autó, mely a Grand Theft Auto III óta a Grand Theft Auto Advance kivételével az összes játékban szerepel. A játékok során különböző sportautókat utánoztak le ezzel a névvel. Kinézet 3D Univerzum A Grand Theft Auto III és a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories között az Infernus három eltérő megjelenést is kapott. Mindhárom a Cheetahhoz hasonló, lapos sportkocsit mintáz. A Grand Theft Auto III és Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Infernusa a Jaguar XJR-15 és az XJ220 ötvözete. A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben és a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban a Lamborghini Countachra hasonlít leginkább, leszámítva a felfele nyíló autókat és a lámpái is másak. A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban az Infernus az első generációs Honda NSX-re és a Cizeta-Moroder V16T-re hasonlít. Az utóbbi jármű volt az eredetije a Lamborghini Diablo prototípusának, mielőtt a Chrysler megváltoztatta. Bár az Infernus formája alapján farmotorosnak gondolhatnánk a GTA III-ban és a GTA Liberty City Storiesban, a motorja elöl van. Ez lehet a játék korlátai miatt is. A GTA Vice City és GTA Vice City Stories Infernusa már farmotoros és a csomagtartó van elöl. A Vice Cityben azonban még mindig elöl füstöl a motor, ha az autó megsérül. A GTA San Andreasban az Infernus motorja elöl van és összkerék meghajtású. A GTA San Andreasban az Infernust a TransFender garázsaiban lehet tuningolni. HD Univerzum GTA IV A Grand Theft Auto IV-es változat gyártója a Pegassi és többnyire az első generációs Lamborghini Murciélagot mintázza. Az oldala (különösen az ablakok) a Lamborghini Diabloé, a hátsó része a korai Pagani Zonda vagy Spyker C8 utánzata. Az autó farmotoros (RMR) és hátsókerék meghajtású. Megjelenhet extra hátsó szélterelővel is. A szoknya felett második színnel színezhető sáv is tehető rá, de forgalomban ilyen nem jelenik meg. A sorozatban először ezen az autón van felfele nyíló ajtó. Ezen kívül csak a GTA V-ös Zentornon van ilyen. Az ajtók maguktól is becsukódhatnak (mivel húzza őket a gravitáció). A kis szárny alakú visszapillantó tükrök versenyautót idéznek. A belteret fekete bőr borítja, és Lamborghiniket idéző sportülési vannak. Ilyen ülések vannak a Cometben is. A műszerfalon és a váltón szénszálas díszítés látható. Az Infernus a GTA IV legdrágább autója ($150,000), megelőzve a Turismot ($130,000) és a Super GT-t ($110,000). GTA CW A Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Warsban az Infernusra nem tehető szélterelő és az ajtói is hagyomáyosak. Akik a játékot az Amazonon előrendelve vették meg, golyóálló Infernust vehetnek az Auto Merchantnál már a játék korai szakaszában. GTA V Az Infernus a Grand Theft Auto V-ben szinte teljesen azonos Grand Theft Auto IV-beli elődjével. Ami változott: a felnik, melyek most már olyanok, mint a Lamborghini Reventón felnijei; és a beltér, amely most piros. Továbbá bizonyos mértékig tuningolható. Teljesítmény 3D univerzum A GTA III-ban és a GTA Vice Cityben az Infernus kezelése ngyjából azonos, de a San Andreasban - bár "csak" V6-os motorja van - a leggyorsabb autó a 250 km/h-s végsebességével és összkerék meghajtásának köszönhetően jó az első tapadása. Kicsi kerekei miatt azonban alulkormányzott és fékezésnél vigyázni kell, mert a kerekei blokkolnak. Erőeloszása egyenletes, de nagy teljesítménye miatt óvatosan kell kezelni, főleg kanyarokban. Felfüggesztése a GTA III és GTA Vice City játékokban puhább, így kevésbé borul fel. Mindemellett az Infernus a legáramvonalasabb autó. HD univerzum Az Infernus volt a GTA IV leggyorsabb autója. A DLC-kkel bejött sportkocsik miatt a negyedik helyre esett vissza. Könnyű szerkezete és farmotorja miatt a nagy sebességű ütközésekre érzékeny és könnyen deformálódik. Nico is könnyen kirepülhet az első szélvédőn üközéskor. Az Infernus kiváló versenyzéshez, de nagy sebességű kanyarokban kissé alulkormányzott. Összkerekes, a motorja hátul-középen helyezkedik el, akárcsak a a Lamborghiniknek. Az elrendezésnek köszönhetően motorikusan üzemképes marad sok ütközés után is. J-fordulók bevételében is nagyon jó. A motor hangja megegyezik a Comet és a Super GT hangjával. A kipufogója pedig ugyanúgy tüzet köp néha, mint a Banshee, a Buffalo, a F620, a Sultan RS, és a Bullet GT. Egyedi változatai GTA III A GTA 3-ban, D-Ice rendelkezik egy egyedi színű Infernusszal. Egy küldetésben egy garázsba kell vinni és bombát hatástalanítani benne. Ebben a küldetésben megszerezhető (a küldetés elbukása árán). Ez az autó jelenik meg a Grand Theft Auto küldetésben. Infernus-GTA-GTA3.PNG|Egyedi Infernus a Grand Theft Auto III-ban. Vice City and Vice City Stories A GTA Vice Cityben Lance Vance látható folyton egy egyedi fehér Infernusban, például a Back Alley Brawl és a Guardian Angels küldetésekben. Miután a játékos megszerzi Diaz villáját a Rub Out küldetésben, egy fehér Infernus parkol a garázs előtt - azt sugallva, hogy Lance-é. Mivel mindig ott áll, ezért ettől a ponttól a játékos mindig könnyen használhatja. A fehér Infernus a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban is látható: Lance Vance Lakása előtt parkol Ocean Beachen a From Zero To Hero küldetés után. A városban más fehér Infernusok is közlekednek rendszeresen. A Mendez Kartell egy rakétavetővel felrobbantja a Light My Pyre küldetésben. Infernus-GTAVC-Lance-front.jpg|Lance Vance egyedi Infernusa. GTA San Andreas A San Andreasban B Dupnak van egy törhetetlen Infernusa. A megszerzéséhez egy Monster Truckra van szükség. Azzal kell odamenni a Glen Parkhoz, biztonságos helyre tenni és elkezdeni a Beat Down on B Dup küldetést. A park átvétele után oda kell állni a kocsival B Dup Lakása elé. Meneküléskor a kocsija felborul a videóban. Ezután a kocsit a legközelebbi garázsba kell tolni. GTA IV A GTA IV-ben Bernie Crane egy küldetésben a játékosnak adja Bryce Dawkins Infernusát. Az egyedi tuningolású autó oldalán fekete csík van és egyedi narancs színű. Ugyanilyen narancs színű Infernus csak a The Lost and Damned Knowing Me, Knowing You küldetésében látható. Ez utóbbit is meg lehet szerezni: a rejtekhelynél le kell parkolni. Ha az idő lejárt, Johnny ki fog szállni és az autó lezár. Eg ymásik autóval meg kell kerülni a háztömböt. Visszatérve az autó még mindig ott lesz, de már nyitva. Stevie autólopásai között egy egyedi arany színű Infernus ellopása is szerepel, amely a Soldiers Memorial közelében parkol Broker belvárosában, a Pizza Salad Restaurant mellett. Mint a többi ellopandó jármű, ez is újra meg újra megjelenik, amíg le nem szállítjuk, így a játékos is megtarthat magának egyet. Ez a járműszín hasonlít a Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT Special Editionra: a 40-ből 20-nak hasonló színű a festése. Infernus (IV - 3).jpg|A játékos Infernusa a Buoys Ahoy után. Infernus (IV - 2).jpg|A játékos Infernusa a Buoys Ahoy után (másik színvariáció). Infernus-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Stevie által kért arany Infernus Tuning (GTA San Andreas) *The Infernust a TransFenderben lehet fejleszteni: *A las venturasi Transfender a festés kivételével minden módosítást 20% felárral végez. Helyszínek GTA III *Könnyen megszerezhető a Grand Theft Auto küldetés alatt. *A többi sportautóhoz hasonlóan Staunton Island és Shoreside Vale utcáin gyakori. *A Francis International Airport parkolójában, közel a bejárathoz. GTA Vice City *Ricardo Diaz villája előtt. Az Infernus színe véletlenszerű, a tulajdonosváltást követően egyedi fehér. *A North Point Mall belsejében áll egy kiállított darab, de ezzel nem lehet kimenni az épületből. *A North Point Mall melletti parkolóban. GTA San Andreas *Los Santos belvárosában. *Richman kerületben, különösen a Rodeo és a Flint Intersection közti hídnál. *San Fierro körül. *Gyakori San Fierro Paradiso kerületében. *Bayside Marina környékén. *Paradiso kerület legészakkeletibb házánál áll egy - csak ha import/exportra kell az autó. *Las Venturasban a The Strip környékén. *Importálható az Easter Basinben $84,000-ért (csak péntekenként). GTA Liberty City Stories *Often spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport close to the entrance. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. GTA Vice City Stories *Starfish Island legészakkeletibb villája előtt parkol egy. *A Forbes lakásától keletre levő parkolóban. *Lance lakásának garázsában, Ocean Beachen. *Gyakran parkol Ocean Drive mentén, Ocean Beachen. *Egy robbanásbiztos változata megszerezhető az Accidents Will Happen küldetés során, a küldetés elbukásával. *Lance Vance hotelje mögötti parkolóban, a belvárosban. *Néha közlekedik Starfish Islanden. *A El Swanko Casa rejtekhely melletti garázsban. GTA IV * Megjelenik a forgalomban, ha a játékos az alábbi járművek egyikét vezeti: ** NGR 900 - Star Junction környékén. ** Ruiner - Bohan környékén ** Super GT or Turismo - Middle Park East környékén ** Another Infernus - Algonquin déli részén *Viszonylag korán megszerezhető, ha Brucie versenyein ellenfélként találkozunk vele. A megszerzéséhez meg kell ölni a sofőrt, amivel elvesztjük a versenyt és Brucie baráti szintje is csökken. *Bernie Crane ad a játékosnak egy speciális színű Infernust Niko segítségéért cserébe. *A GTA IV Multiplayer módjában gyakori a város utcáin. *A The Lost and Damnedben csak a "Knowing Me, Knowing You" küldetésben látható. *A The Ballad of Gay Tonyban az Infernus sokkal gyakoribb: Star Junction, Westminster, The Meat Quarter, Lower Easton, Suffolk és Algonquin különböző részein is megjelenik. *A GTA IV-ben Westdykeban is megjelenhet egy a Pegorino's Pride küldetés során, a küldetés elbukásával megszerezhető. *Az arany Infernus leszállításával Steviehez az autó a többi leszállítottal együtt megjelenik a garázsban. MEGJEGYZÉS: az Infernus általában csak a Buoys Ahoy küldetés után jelenik meg a GTA IV-ben. GTA Chinatown Wars *Gyakori jármű Algonquinben. *$1000-ért megvehető az Auto Merchantnál. *Beachgate kerületben (Broker) az egyik ház előtt parkol egy. GTA V *$440,000-ért vásárolható meg a Southernsanandreassuperautos.com oldalon. *Vespucci Beachen a parkolóban. *A The Richman Hotel parkolójában Richman kerületben. *Pacific Bluffs kerületben, Isiah Friedlander házának közelében. *Gyakori a Vinewood Racetrack parkolójában. *Városszerte megjelenik, ha a játékos Turismo R-t vezet. *Gyakori Rockford Hills kerületben (XB1/PS4). *Egy tuningolt változat gyakran megjelenik a Burtoni Los Santos Customsnál (XB1/PS4). GTA Online *$440,000-ért megvásárolható a Legendarymotorsport.net oldalán. *Ritkán megtalálható a forgalomban is Rockford Hills és Burton kerületekben. Érdekességek Általános *Az Infernus alap rádiója: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos **GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8 ** 'GTA CTW (DS): Deadmau5 **GTA CTW (PSP/iOS/Android): DFA **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio vagy Vice City FM **GTA V: FlyLo FM vagy Soulwax FM *A latin Infernus szó "föld alatti"-t jelent, melyet gyakran "Pokol"-ként fordítanak. Így ez közvetlen utalás a "Diablo" (ördög) szóra, és a kocsi főként a Lamborghini Diablon alapul. * A 3D univerzumbeli Infernus béta változatán szélterelő is volt, ahogy az a Capital Autos weboldalán látható. GTA III *A GTA III fejlesztése közben "'''Dyablo" néven futott, egyrészt a Lamborghini Diablo után, de a Diablos banda miatt is. Ez lett volna a bandaautójuk, de megváltoztattálk, mert a luxusautó durva lett volna bandaautóként. GTA San Andreas * Az Infernus a leggyorsabb autó a játékban, utána a Turismo és a Bullet kullog. GTA Vice City & Stories * A GTA VC-ben az Infernus motorhangja azonos a Bansheevel; a GTA VCS-ben a Stingerével. * Bár farmotoros, ha az autó megsérül, látható, hogy a füst az elején levő csomagtartóból jön. * A Vice Citys Infernus béta változatán szögletes fényszórók, más felnik és nagyobb légterelő volt. * A Vice City trailereiben látható Infernus eltér a végleges játékban láthatótól. A felnik a GTA III-as változatból vannak. * A GTA Vice City Storiesban az Infernus összkerék-meghajtású. Fejtetőre állított autónál jól megfigyelhető a meghajtás. GTA IV * A béta Infernus fényszórói nem szénszálasak voltak, hanem festettek *Ha a játékos túl sokszor festi újra az autót egy Pay 'n' Sprayben, egyedi sötétzöld színt kap, melyet utána nem lehet átfesteni. Ez a jelenség a Buffalo, a Stretch E, a Dukes, a Banshee és a PMP 600 járműveknél is megfigyelhető. * Ha Stevienek eladjuk, akkor a 10%-os ár helyett ($13,000) csak $10,000-t ad érte. A Super GT-t és a Turismot rendes árat ($11,000) fizet. *A felfele nyíló ajtók nem kaptak külön animációt, így ugyanúgy nyílnak mint a rendes ajtók. *Tolatáskor egy bug figyelhető meg, mely a Landstalkernél is megfigyelhető: halvány fehér fény világít az autó elején. * Dacára annak, hogy a legdrágább autó, Nico barátnőinek nem jön be, mondván, hogy "nem illik a stílusához". Ellenben a hasonló Turismot elfogadják. GTA Chinatown Wars * A Rockstar Games Social Club oldalán a "Chinatown Wars" menüpontban Infernus papírmakett mintát lehet letölteni. A kinézete inkább a GTA IV-es változatra hasonlít és részletesebb, mint a Chinatown Warsban látató autó. GTA V * A PS3/X360 változatokban festhető csík van az oldalán az ajtó alatt, a PS4/XBOne változatokban nincs. Ismert tulajdonosok ;GTA III *D-Ice ;GTA Vice City/Vice City Stories *Lance Vance (korábban) *Ricardo Diaz (korábban) *Tommy Vercetti (valószínűleg Lance kocsija, amit a halála után szerzett meg) *Victor Vance ;GTA San Andreas *B-Dup *Sweet Johnson (csak a Beat Down on B-Dup küldetés végén, amikor elviszi Big Beart az elvonóra. Lehet, hogy B-Dup autóját nyúlta le.) ;GTA IV *Bryce Dawkins / Bernie Crane (Buoys Ahoy után Nico Bellicnek adja). *Gay Tony *Lyle Cleethorpes *Stevie *Tony McTony *Yusuf Amir ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee * Marcy Lásd még *Counthash és Miara - Lamborghiniről mintázott autók a GTA 1-ben és a GTA 2-ben. de:Infernus en:Infernus es:Infernus fi:Infernus fr:Infernus pt:Infernus pl:Infernus Kategória:Járművek Kategória:Sportautók Kategória:Szuperautók Kategória:GTA III járművek Kategória:GTA Vice City járművek Kategória:GTA San Andreas járművek Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories járművek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories járművek Kategória:GTA IV járművek Kategória:GTA Chinatown Wars járművek Kategória:GTA V járművek Kategória:GTA Online járművek Kategória:Pegassi által gyártott járművek Kategória:Stevie által kért járművek Kategória:Kétajtós szedánok és kupék